Eu deyrnas newydd
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Tampoco se necesitaba un reino para ser rey, pero podían hacer su reino allí, sin necesidad de súbditos o sirvientes, o cosas que no importaban para nada. Porque en ese reino nuevo, lo único correcto es que nadie les impediría cosa alguna. Y así estaba bien. Así les encantaba. GalesxInglaterra. Dedicado a Ai-san ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ;D


**¡Yay! Historia lista~ **

**Y con una gran dedicatoria para Aishiteru-sama: ¡Feliz cumpleaños pastel! Puedes ponerle la cola al caballo de mar~**

**¡Felices 21! Jeje, no sé qué tan felices sean, ¡pero espero que lo vayan siendo para ti! Ojalá la pases bien y hagas cosillas divertidas XD Y ya sabes, aquí por lo menos estoy yo, intentando entretenerte con esta insignificancia *w* Me pediste la Edad Media, magia, caballeros y dragones, y tal vez no haya caballeros, ¡pero sí hay mucha magia y un dragón! Ya sabes, Fafnir XD Esperó a ver dado en lo más mínimo con su personalidad o algo parecido ._. y que te parezca creíble.**

**XD Me gustan cada vez más estas cosas! Y daré un dato principal: Según averigüé, en la mitología celta existen como especie de portales que abren paso a los seres mágicos en la tierra, y en estos suelen erigirse monumentos, como es el caso de algunos castillos en gales ;D Uno se sorprende de todo lo que encuentra~**

**Por cierto, me inspiré en una canción llamada Fairy Paradise. ¡Si la escuchas mientras lo lees sería genial! En rara, pero linda~**

**Ahora, distrútalo! Y pásalo genial ;D Muchas felicidades!**

**Eu deyrnas newydd**

Las tardes en el castillo eran tan comunes como lo eran en todo el reino.

Después del gran banquete del almuerzo no había mucho que hacer realmente, así que los habitantes de la suntuosa construcción se dedicaban más que nada a hacer su voluntad.

Gracias a ello, y ya habiendo culminado sus lecciones del día, Arthur, el príncipe heredero, era libre de merodear de aquí a allá y por doquier, buscando algo qué hacer o con qué entretenerse. Sus días en el palacio eran para él realmente aburridas, no había lección o cosa qué aprender que no hiciera por la fuerza en vez de por gusto, ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en entender las razones y los motivos por los que ese tipo de cosas eran importantes.

A sus cortos ocho años, pocas cosas le daban alguna forma de felicidad o satisfacción, y ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con lo que era forzado a aprender día a día. De igual manera, pocas cosas eran las que en verdad entendía, lo que, más que animarlo, lo aburría y obligaba a hacer todo por desidia, como simple obligación.

Y realmente, ¿A quién no le aburrirían las largas rutinas en las que se esforzaban en enseñar cosas que no eran útiles para alguien tan joven, o ser privado de horas de juego para probarle vestimentas o presentarle a una serie de niños y niñas 'nobles' que no importaban para nada y que eran amables por solo compromiso?

Si algo era claro, era que él lo sentía así; sin embargo, no se permitía profundizar en el tema –ni siquiera repudiarlo o tomarle cierto odio- y seguía con lo protocolar sin chistar demasiado, si bien fuese solo por obediencia. Las razones parecían sencillas y superficiales cuando se tomaba en cuenta que era un niño de una edad tan tierna; pero aquellas no eran todas, al menos no para el pequeño Arthur.

Muchos de los motivos atañían a su carácter, a su curiosidad por las cosas nuevas o al ver pasar a todas esas personas que llegaban para instruirlo, conocerlo o alagarlo. También a cierto ego que se iba formando de aquella manera, al no ser consciente propiamente de que se perfilara como un futuro amante de las reglas, o que las rutinas no le molestaran demasiado por ir acorde con la parte pasiva de su carácter. Era verdad que era engreído a veces –lo que era natural al ser el centro de atención- ; explosivo cuando algo lo molestaba a sobremanera; y muy problemático para expresar malestar frente a cosas que podrían hacerlo parecer, según sus inocentes consideraciones, como alguien débil o que necesitaba ser constantemente ayudado, más nada de eso borraba lo paciente que era a veces, y no rompía con el esbozo de una responsabilidad de la que aún no gozaba y no llegaba a entender completamente.

Sentirse respaldado por muchos otros en caso que algo resultara mal también le daba cierta tranquilidad, y a pesar que no fuera muy cercano a su padre, cuestión a la cual ya se había acostumbrado, siempre tendría a alguna nana o nodriza que le hiciera caso, sin contar a los caballeros que lo protegerían de los peligros o aquellas leyes reales que le resultaban dificilísimas de retener en la memoria.

Y claro, había algo por lo que se sentía respaldado también, pero la relación distaba de concentrarse en eso, y tampoco era exactamente de esa manera: Se podría decir que más que nada era como una amistad, y no una interesada o falsa, sino una sincera hasta donde conocía, y que lo reconfortaba más que otra cosa en sus horas libres, en cualquier momento que quisiera divertirse, o cuando simplemente se sentía solo, ya que, de no ser por ese otro niño que le hacía compañía, el pequeño príncipe habría de sentirse verdaderamente solo.

Se trataba, pues, de Glen Llywellyn, el hijo del más confiable consejero de su padre y a quien conocía prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón. Él representaba el único lazo confiable y legítimo que alguna vez tuvo con un niño que podría ser su compañero, y eso lo había llevado a profundizar sus tratos y el tipo de relación que tenían, convirtiéndola en la genuina amistad que tanto le faltaba.

Habían hecho de todo juntos hasta donde podía nombrar, y una que otra vez habían salido de caza con su padre, el rey, logrando un permiso especial para él como invitado. Nunca faltaba en sus fiestas de cumpleaños, tampoco los fines de semana en donde había más tiempo libre que el usual, o en las grandes y aburridas fiestas y festines que organizaban con fines de adultos que no le interesaban y le terminaban aburriendo, siempre encontrando en él alguien con quien pasar el rato.

No se trataba de que él fuera la única opción que tenía al ser el más cercano, y definitivamente podía decir que había mucho más que eso, cosas que lo sorprendían, maravillaban y encontraba grandiosas en su forma de ser; cosas que iban desde el asombro por su inusual temperamento apático e impredecible, la nostalgia de no poder arrancarle reacciones espontáneas como quisiera, la admiración por todas las cosas que sabía y todo lo nuevo que siempre tenía para enseñarle, por el extraño gusto de saberse su único amigo tal y como Glen lo era para él, hasta el amor por esas tardes de nubes gordas y pomposas, de cielos naranjas y morados, de cosas para descubrir y de ocasionales competencias que se aceptaban, en su caso, por el deseo de sorprenderle y de quedar bien.

Podría hasta afirmar que era al revés comparando la situación con la de los demás; es decir, con los niños de todas maneras querían ser sus amigos por exigencia de sus padres y lo trataban como algún tipo de eminencia a la cual satisfacer, o con las niñas que le presentaban constantemente con la ilusión de que 'se decidiera' por alguna para desposar en un futuro o ese tipo de tonterías que ni le tenían con cuidado: Glen fue la primera persona que conoció y que no se esmeró por complacerlo o quedar bien con él, y su actitud hizo que pronto Arthur se sintiera de la manera que a sus ojos parecía tonta e innecesaria y que lo animaba a llamar su prestancia a como diera lugar.

Pocas veces lo lograba, más no dejaba de esforzarse. Por eso, siempre que aprendía algo lo buscaba para decírselo, aunque la mayoría de veces se trataba de algo que el otro niño ya conocía, pues era mayor que él y tenía más experiencia en una infinidad de cosas.

No siempre conocía las razones de por qué se sentía de esa manera, y desde que no tenía la necesidad de inquirírselo – ya que el mayor lo mantenía entretenido con alguna cosa cada vez que pasaban las tardes juntos- no se preocupaba desmedidamente por eso tampoco. Era más que feliz así, y así estaba bien.

Solo hubiese querido tener más tiempo disponible para pasarlo con él y tenerlo cerca cada vez que estuviese listo y dispuesto.

No tenía tanta suerte siempre; empero, se trataba de un hecho de verdadera suerte que, esa tarde, justo después de haber tenido una 'reconfortante' y 'aclaradora' charla con su padre, lo hallara en el castillo por una supuesta reunión que tendrían sus progenitores horas más tarde.

Lo encontró saliendo de su habitación, en el pasillo que daba directo con las escaleras hacia la planta baja. Lo saludó contento y en algo desconcertado, emocionado porque la buena fortuna le haya hecho una jugada tan maravillosa.

-Buenas tardes, Glen ¡Qué bueno es verte aquí!

-Buenas tardes, príncipe Arthur. Mi padre y los otros consejeros de su majestad tendrán una reunión más tarde, y por algunos problemas que tuvimos en casa, prefirió traerme consigo.

-¿Entonces no habrán problemas para que pasemos la tarde juntos? M-Me refiero a que es bueno poder pasar mi rato libre con alguien ¡Sa-Sabes que es muy aburrido aquí! Sin contar lo solitario…

Agachó un poco la cabeza y miró por la ventana, en un intento de disimular el pequeño brote de rubor que había nacido en sus mejillas, al compás del juego que llevaba con sus manos de forma muy infantil.

Glen se mantuvo quieto apenas, y lo miró de aquella forma comprensiva con la que siempre lo veía; mostrando en sus ojos oliva, que aún yacían sombríos y sin brillo, una preocupación natural que arrancaba una parte y esplendor poco común en ellos.

-Lo sé. Y sí, podremos hacer algo hoy. Por lo tardío que la asamblea se presentó en el día, calculo que mi padre, junto con los otros consejeros, tendrá que quedarse hasta mañana para recién partir. Lo que, es obvio, me incluye a mi…

Arthur sonrió en grande y sus mejillas sonrosadas alcanzaron mayor notoriedad. Avanzó por el pasillo llamándolo consigo, sin perder más tiempo, recogiendo con dificultad las bastas de la túnica cuyo cinturón se acababa de soltar. Dio un vistazo a su desorden y se encogió de hombros tan sencillamente, intentando no prestarle cuidado.

-Podemos ir al gran salón, o primero pasar por la biblioteca y recoger algún libro ¡Creo que llegó uno nuevo la semana pasada! También podríamos traer a mis soldaditos, están en mi habitación, o cualquier juguete que quieras ¡Tú solo elige!

Siguió caminando hasta llegar por lo prometido, acomodando cada cosa en una bolsa de cuero una vez que las conseguía. El ojioliva lo siguió callado como de costumbre, visualizando con un poco de regocijo la forma en que su túnica lo molestaba al caminar y los esfuerzos tiernos y casi cómicos que hacía por caminar sin tropezarse.

Al llegar a dicho salón, el rubio dejo caer sutilmente la bolsa en el suelo alfombrado de rojo y corrió a abrir las largas cortinas de azul prusiano, revelando la transparencia de la ventana y la cálida luz que pasaba a través de ella. Desde el punto en particular en donde se encontraba, se podía distinguir la frondosidad de un bosque y el follaje espeso y colorido de las lejanías.

Conocía aquel bosque más o menos bien, y la exploración individual y solitaria lo llevó a conocer el centro de él, de todo, y el paraje al que cualquier viajero quisiera llegar.

Se aproximó lánguidamente y lo contempló con más cuidado, usando un gesto casi curioso pero sin darlo a entender realmente, asomando su rostro por el arco. Arthur no se hizo esperar para notar el interés que le puso a la vista y se asomó también, empinándose un poco por la diferencia de tamaños y la altitud del agujero.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- Jaló de su basta para no enredarse y caer. Sus redondos ojos esmeralda siguieron el invisible trazo que su mirada dejaba sobre el paisaje, indagando el objeto que con éxito presumía captar la poco común atracción de alguien como Glen.

-El bosque- Lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a dirigirse hacia el interesante centro, aquel secreto que nadie conocía, nadie además de él en ese pueblo y probablemente en todo ese lugar.

-¿Has ido allí antes? Mi padre va de caza en raras ocasiones porque dicen que es peligroso. Me parece que es por eso que construyeron en castillo aquí, para que nadie que no conozca un camino factible pueda tener acceso a él, o algo así entendí…

-Debe ser… Sí he estado allí, pero no para cazar o cualquiera de esas actividades.

-¿No? ¿Para qué, entonces? ¿Has ido tu solo?

-Para ver otras cosas, cosas que nadie vería realmente… es por eso que sí, siempre voy solo.

-Wow ¡Y no te ha pasado nada! Si hasta los adultos dicen que no es conveniente ir solo, debes ser muy valiente.

-No creo que sea valentía… Diría que más bien nunca me pasó nada, por simples colaboraciones del contexto o algo parecido, y que por eso no he tenido la necesidad de prescindir de las visitas.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a ver allí, de todos modos? ¿Solo árboles y plantas? Quizá los animales…

-No exactamente- Se volteó y dio la espalda a la vista de la que disfrutaban solo para volver hacia el sitio en donde descansaban los libros, los soldados y caballeros de madera, los títeres y los pliegos llenos de garabatos y de mapas que solamente existían en la amplia imaginación infantil –Y no tiene importancia. Mejor hagamos lo que propuso en un inicio; ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos de todas formas.

El más pequeño soltó un leve bufido, intercalando la vista entre su figura y el exterior, con su curiosidad abierta y habiendo tomado el rumbo de querer saber qué era lo maravilloso que podía existir y que no estaba siendo revelado.

Aplastó la planta de sus pies contra la alfombra para no estar más en puntillas y frunció el ceño, meditando alguna cosa que Glen no pudo leer con exactitud, mientras él iba sacando con cuidado los preciosos libros escritos a mano, y los juguetes de colores brillantes que a sus doce ya dejaban de llamarle la atención.

Jugó con uno entre sus dedos mientras esperaba a Arthur, más éste no se acercó.

Permaneció bajo el marco de la ventana con una seña adorable y las mejillas hinchadas sin saber qué hacer. Quería conocer que había del otro lado de la muralla de árboles, hacia las profundidades, ocasionando un breve titubeo y el pestañeo nervioso sin poder preguntarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Quiso tantearlo un momento, dispuesto a ponerse de pie para acercársele en cualquier momento. Actuaba así constantemente, como si le costara trabajo aceptar algo que aprisionaba, avergonzado o ansioso.

Le ponía cuidado a esas cosas, aunque prefería no alarmarse demasiado. Le preocupaba, era notable, y sus razones eran simples: Sentía como su deber asistirlo en tanto estuviera a su alcance.

Aquello era algo que le encomendaron desde que lo conoció a sus edades tempranas y al observar la simpatía que desarrollaban el uno con el otro, especialmente su padre.

Era consciente del deber que ese hombre llevaba sobre sus hombros y el aprecio que el rey le profesaba. Nunca pensó como un plan deshonrar esa imagen, así que creyó justo que él mismo se encargara de guiar, orientar y supervisar al pequeño príncipe, más aún por ser más pequeño y por su complicado carácter.

Era además consciente que, poniendo todos esos valores y miramientos de lado, el gran aprecio que le tenía lo impulsaba y lo proveía de razones más trascendentales para ir detrás de cada paso que él daba y velarlo.

No podía negar que tenía un lado blando por Arthur, y a ello se le sumaba el legítimo deseo de hacerle compañía: Desde que tenía el juicio necesario para percibir aquellos detalles, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño rubio siempre se encontraba solo, y que su posición y precoces responsabilidades sobre su futuro como sucesor y heredero desmejoraba todo, sumergiendo al infante en una especie de prisión imaginaria que con el curso de la vida podría terminar deformando su modo de ser, afectándolo.

En cierta medida, le recordaba a él mismo: Creció durante sus primeros años sin mucho apoyo de sus padres, ya que su madre cayó enferma cuando él aún era bebé y su padre se encontraba siempre ocupado. Nunca nada le faltó, más el frío estilo de vida de un niño noble que creció entre niñeras y siervos que no le rendían un aprecio real le hizo experimentar ese vacío a carne viva, esa desesperación por encontrarse solo, a pesar que nunca lo demostró.

Sin embargo, su mundo cambió de repente cuando lo conoció, unos meses después de que su madre pasara a mejor vida: Lo vio tan o más solo de lo que él se sentía, y sin saber su identidad lo abordó casualmente, jugaron una tarde entera y en ambas mentes nació un verdadero agrado, una química que marcó su amistad a posteridad.

Cuando fue instruido y supo lo de lo que era y lo que debía, tanto él mismo como Arthur, se planteó el claro objetivo de cuidarlo, por más razones de las que entonces pudo repasar o inventar.

Desde ese entonces, lo visitaba cuando podía, acompañando a su padre; le enseñaba cuanto estaba a su alcance y le servía como fiel compañía, siendo respondido con alegría y sonrisas auténticos, no simuladas; con regalos y promesas que poco importaban si tan solo con su compañía podía llenar lo hueco de sus condiciones.

-No. No es nada- Respondió por fin. Sí Lucía como si reprimiera algo, y ciertamente eran sus ganas de inquirir más para llegar más a fondo en el asunto, cosa que aún no quería admitir, ya sea por vergüenza o timidez, o por ser tan testarudo de no querer dar su brazo a torcer para admitir su interés.

-¿Está seguro?

-Mmmmm- No lograba decirlo, aún cuando sus deseos de preguntar eran difíciles de reprimir –Glen…

-¿Es por el bosque?

Apenas habló, él levantó la mirada, buscando la forma de sus ojos; alguna seña de enojo, frustración o represión que pudieran denotar al verlo. No cambió la postura que mantenía al estar sentado, no obstante; aunque eso no bastó para que fuera del todo honesto con sus peticiones. Sencillamente no quería parecer repetitivo o engreído, u obsesionado por saber temas que reconocía no le incumbían, aunque intentar saber fuese casi inevitable.

El ojioliva se limitó a suspirar y a levantarse lentamente para caminar hacia él de nueva cuenta, balanceándose al caminar de la forma que el pequeño presumía tan galante y admirable. Él permaneció observándolo sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo, y cerró los párpados al sentirlo cerca para que él no viera su rostro avergonzado y encogido.

Contó mentalmente esperando escuchar su voz llenar sus oídos otra vez, pero fueron unos dedos pasar alrededor de su cintura lo único que sintió. Abrió sus pupilas, alerta y rápido, solo para encontrarse con la cara de Glen muy cerca a la suya, mirando hacia el lugar en el que había percibido el toque.

Realizó así que lo que hacía era arreglar la imperfección en su vestimenta, volviendo a amarrar la soguilla de tela que le servía como cinturón de vuelta en su lugar, perennemente con una diligencia y un cuidado que lo llenaron de pronto con una sensación que nunca había sentido.

Era como el cuidado de una madre en ese momento, una que no tenía desde su nacimiento y una de la que no gozó a lo largo de su infancia; era como el detalle de quienes lo vestían en las mañanas, pero con un algo que lo hacía sentir más a gusto y más querido; era como la confidencia de un amigo, el que solo había encontrado en él y cuya amistad guardaría hasta cuando pudiera.

Era como algo de lo que no tenía la palabra adecuada para nombrarlo; era en descripción algo cálido y profundo, algo agradable y afable, muy raro y difícil de explicar. Sus mejillas se calentaron y se enrojecieron, sus pestañas claras rozaron innumerablemente la piel bajo sus orbes, su cuerpo se tensó un poco y sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en puños. No comprendía las reacciones de su cuerpo, y a pesar que lo inhibían de extraña forma, parecían recompensarlo por el llano hecho de sentirlo cerca.

Su hipótesis se comprobó al momento en el que se alejó, desilusionándolo por un segundo y haciendo que ese hormigueo en su estómago se suavizara sin placer. Difícilmente tuvo el nervio para cruzar su mirada con la suya, y cuando alcanzó hacerlo, descubrió el modo en especial con el que era vislumbrado, inquietándose de repente hasta que por fin vio la ligera y recatada curva que traía en sus labios, tranquilizándolo casi de inmediato.

-Si tanto quieres saber de él, podemos ir a verlo. Aunque no parece encontrarse tan bien anímicamente: Con esa mueca, cualquiera pensaría que se encuentra enfermo- Sonó calmado y apacible, agachándose un poco y curveando su espalda para estar a su nivel con mayor libertad.

-¡No lo estoy!- Respondió de inmediato, cortando todo silencio que abriera la posibilidad de alguna duda -Y… Quisiera ir-

Balbució lo último que dijo desviando los ojos hacia la alfombra, agarrando la seda de sus ropas entre sus dedos –S-Si quieres llevarme, claro está.

-Supongo que está bien, pero no puedo prometer que vaya a sacar algo muy divertido de esto- Suspiró, parándose de entero.

-¡N-No importa! No causaría problemas ¡Me comportaré bien sin importar lo que pase!

-Entonces está bien- Se volvió hacia sus materiales para entretenerse y fue a recogerlos, no sin antes preguntarle si le gustaría que los llevaran consigo y obtener una sacudida de cabeza como respuesta.

Salieron de la habitación y se encargó de conseguirle una caperuza con capa para abrigarlo de las violentas brisas que traían las tardes de primavera. Arreglar la salida del castillo hacia los alrededores terminó siendo toda una querella, en la que se sintieron como los caballeros que se enfrentaban a los temibles dragones del bando enemigo, o como comúnmente se conocían, a los guardias que resguardaban la entrada de la imponente construcción.

Cruzaron el puente que se elevaba por sobre el lago de aguas turquesas que rodeaba la edificación con algún camuflaje del que se deshicieron al llegar a los pies del frondoso boscaje.

-¿Qué es lo que iremos a ver exactamente?- Arthur distinguió su miedo al divisar la inmensidad que lo sucedía y se dispuso a adoptar una distancia prudente, pegando su cuerpo más hacia el del mayor con recelo desconfianza –Puedes decírmelo.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere saber?- Él se mostró tan templado como siempre, aunque en una posición que daba a entender cierta salvaguardia y pertenencia para con el príncipe –No sería bueno que termine desilusionándose- Acomodó el paquete que traía en un brazo, amarrándolo a su espalda para evitar que se cayera durante el camino y las cosas del pequeño se regaran por la tierra y el gras.

-S-SÍ. Quiero saberlo.

-Bueno… Iremos a ver el paso al portal.

-¿Qué portal?

-Un portal mágico.

-Eh, la magia no existe. No me engañarás

-¿No tiene duda de lo que afirma?

-No ¡Es algo que lo sabe todo el mundo!

-Entonces me alegro de ser yo quien le vaya a mostrar que estuvo equivocado, príncipe Arthur- Una mueca desafiante se formó en su rostro al ritmo de la aparición de una nueva y disimulada sonrisa. El rubio entendió el reto y al instante aceptó el reto, los cuales siempre le habían parecido entretenidos, ensalzando aquel deleite con su natural competitividad y sus aspiraciones de ganar sin importar la ocasión.

-¡Eso habrá de ser visto!

-Vamos, entonces.

Se acercaron a la periferia con cautela. Glen estaba seguro de lo que afirmó y ni por un segundo vaciló en entrar por entre lo alto de los árboles y el gras crecido y desaliñado. Por otro lado, Arthur permanecía inquieto en incrédulo, asustado como si estuviese yendo a las profundidades del infierno.

Confiaba en su acompañante con fe ciega, pero eran tantas las historias que habían llegado a sus oídos acerca de ese lugar que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo.

Repensaba todo aquello cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo, cuando sintió la calidez de su palma rozar la suya en lo que vagamente percibió como un tomar de manos, uno que le dio una seguridad que no se conocía. Lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero no vio más que su perfil, su vista absorta en el camino.

-No esté nervioso.

-N-No lo estoy.

-Sé que miente.

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar? E-Era eso lo último que quería preguntarte.

-Verá- Persiguió marchando por el sendero formado por tierra compacta por la humedad y el vaho frío del agua evaporándose. Delicadamente lo llevaba de la mano, buscando afianzarlo y asegurarlo a su lado.

El pequeño no solía salir del palacio muy seguido, él lo sabía y por todo ello comprendía su recelo. No tenía idea de cuánta seguridad podía aportar realmente, pero que nada que hiciera fuera de verdadera ayuda sería difícil de creer cuando lo sentía temblar menos bajo su toque y percibía la confianza en su andar y forma de mirar. No tenía dudas en admitir que era el niño más lindo que había visto en su vida.

-Suelo escaparme hacia aquí cuando tengo la oportunidad y nadie está cuidando de mí. Claro es que nunca he entrado desde la parte que colinda con su castillo, sino por el este, por la región que se encuentra al lado de la mansión de mi padre. Puedo ubicarme, es decir, que más o menos sé hacia dónde ir. Está bastante profundo, y a pesar que no demos hoy con la parte con la que yo suelo dar, llegaremos a una de las extensiones del centro, o sea, del portal que le digo.

-¿Y de verdad es mágico? ¡Porque aún no te creo!

-Es algo difícil de describir. Mejor espere a juzgarlo con sus propios ojos.

-E-Está bien.

-Además, ya vamos a llegar. Parece que de este sitio se corta camino, ya que está justo en la dirección en frente.

Asintió con la cabeza y apretó un poco su mano. Hacía lo posible por acostumbrarse a todas esas nuevas sensaciones; al poco familiar olor de la naturaleza; a la oscuridad que los sojuzgaba bajo las copas de verde; al ocasional mosquito que se paraba en su piel visible y a quien espantaba con repugnancia y temor; a la espera de que en cualquier momento una criatura salvaje podría atacarlos; a la vista de todos los detalles en los que aún era novicio, como la madera a cada paso, las plumas que caían desde el firmamento y que flotaban alrededor o al polvo lila al que se acercaban, a los hilos finos y largos como cabellos coloridos de una mujer que danzaban a su alrededor mientras entraban a una energía inaudita y densa, pero no empalagosa.

El camino había sido largo, de una hora o más, quien contaba, más no demasiado cansado como para agotarlos, por alguna razón fuera de peligros y silencioso hasta ser sospechoso. Con unos cuantos pasos más al frente, volaron los cuervos que vigilaban desde las ramas más altas, junto con la diosa Morrigan y la escarcha que llenó el ambiente de repente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Sus pupilas se agrandaron y por un reflejo retrocedió un poco su cuerpo, observando los extraños fenómenos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Antes que el mayor pudiese responder, su mirar se topó con una gran roca en el medio del claro al que habían llegado: Tenía una forma poco común, dando la apariencia de un monumento deliberadamente colocado en su lugar, en vez de una simple roca que por el azar del destino hubiese terminado en el medio del bosque. Desde esa distancia se podía apreciar que la superficie tenía algo escrito, pero indescifrable por la poco cercanía .

Arthur permanecía abrumado, con la boca abierta y extendido en lo simple y maravilloso de ese instante. No notó con exactitud la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del ojioliva, o cómo este se acercó al monumento frente a sus ojos y se subió a su superficie tras usar una grieta como impulso.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?-

Las palabras se encontraban estancadas en su delgada garganta, de manera que necesitó dar varios parpadeos para despertar y saber que eso estaba pasando, que esa sensación de estar ahogándose en el melodioso sonido sin procedencia y estar enterrándose en algo sumamente desconocido era verdadera y palpable. Seguro estaba demasiado pequeño como para ya ir volviéndose loco, así que las explicaciones racionales quedaban a un lado, y nada encajaba de forma que entendiera las extrañas insignificancias que despertaban sentidos no experimentados.

Confiado de que debía ser algo seguro, especialmente al verlo sentado tan tranquilamente en su sitio, se acercó a la piedra y trepó de la misma manera, aunque con un poco de su ayuda al elevarse hasta la plataforma que encaraba el naranja, violeta, azul y blanco del cielo que comenzaba a volverse estrellado. Notó entonces la escritura con perfecta inteligibilidad, perdiéndose de llano en la forma extraña de los trazos, círculos y líneas que anunciaban su origen ajeno.

-Los antiguos dicen que lugares en donde hay este tipo de monumentos son lugares que sirven como portales hacia un mundo que es para la mayoría desconocido. Mi madre solía decirlo, y no tardé en comprobarlo.

-¿Entonces sabes que dice aquí?- Acarició la escritura a bajo relieve, pasando sus dedos por las hendiduras y saltando de lo que parecía ser de letra en letra.

-No. Sé de alguien que lo sabe, sin embargo, aunque nunca se lo he preguntado.

-¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata?

Y cuando iba a levantar la mirada para conocer sus respuestas, escuchó un gruñido desde sus espaldas, lo que le hizo voltearse ágil y rápidamente: Nada.

Empalideció de repente y se pegó casi completamente a Glen, en un intento de protegerse contra lo que fuese que hubiera producido ese sonido -¿Q-Qué fue eso?

Él, por otro lado, permaneció íntegramente sereno, y no se hizo para atrás al sentir los brazos del rubio enroscándose en uno de los suyos ni intentó sacudírselo. Solo curveó tenuemente la comisura de sus labios y esperó a ver más de la reacción del niño. Entonces volvió a resonar otro gruñido, y el sonido de algo dando pisoteadas y reptando volvió a ponerlo alerta, esta vez mirando a los lados bajo la superficie en la que se encontraban. Se asomó por la orilla para lograr ver la tierra bajo ellos, y allí, aplastado contra el suelo, vio el reptil rojo de escamas tan brillantes que nublaban su vista, de penetrantes ojos grises y una línea recta de púas carmesí que se esparcía a lo largo de su cuello de largo moderado, con un cola lanceolada y en forma de flecha que se retorcía y golpeaba con debilidad el piso.

Tuvo un sobresalto y este sacó y metió su lengua rápidamente, apuntándolo, de igual forma asustándolo.

-¡Ah!- Gritó, volviéndose hacia atrás hasta tocar la espalda del ojioliva, quien observaba la escena con cierta diversión.

-E-Es-

-Es un dragón.

-U-Un d-dragón… ¡E-Existen!- El miedo se divisaba fácilmente en sus pupilas esmeralda, mientras unas cuantas gotas de agua comenzaban a nacer desde sus lagrimales. Su ceño se frunció hacia arriba y sus labios adoptaron un color lívido, mientras apretaba fuertemente la tela de su camisola gris y en silencio le pedía una solución.

-No debe preocuparse, es inofensivo- Bajó la vista y lo llamó meciendo su mano derecha en el aire. La bestia subió con agilidad e intrepidez hacia la roca, revelando su apariencia por completo. El príncipe no sabía en dónde meterse para resguardarse, hasta el punto que ya se sentía empujando a Glen de puro terror. Su mesurada fuerza no permitió que lo empujara hasta caer o mucho menos, así que debió permanecer cara a cara con aquella criatura, quien lo observaba con cierta curiosidad pero de un modo muy severo.

-Gleeeen…

-Tranquilo.

El dragón lo rodeó y se acercó más al mayor, dándole un simple movimiento como cabeza en señal de saludo. El chico hizo lo mismo y acarició afectivamente su lomo para dar a entender que no había que teme y siendo bien recibido, ganando que la criatura eliminara la tensión en su cuerpo.

-No le hará nada.

Arthur tragó el nudo en su garganta y con lentitud y cuidado acercó su pequeña mano hasta la zona que el otro acariciaba para cerciorarse de aquello. Pero justo cuando sus yemas iban a acercarse a sus escamas carmesí, él se hizo hacia atrás y evitó su toque, rechazándolo al instante. El niño se quedó en el aire y el ojioliva lo miró de manera inquisitiva, cosa que el dragón no tardó en contestar.

-Sabes que no me gusta que un extraño me toque.

En ese instante, la sorpresa fue lo que con mayor brusquedad adornó su rostro, haciéndolo entreabrir los labios y mirarlo con incredulidad. Ya era bastante por el día saber que existía algo más real que el simple concepto de magia, que de pronto se apareciera algo tan extravagante como un dragón rojo, y por último, para variar, saber que aquellas criaturas podían comunicarse con vida humana sin problemas. Vaya que era un día de sorpresas.

-Tienes razón- Fue lo único que respondió, sin profundizar demasiado en el asunto de posibles disculpas –Él es Arthur Kirkland, el hijo de su majestad.

-¿Así que un príncipe?- Lo rodeó para observarlo mejor, haciéndole sentir el peso de sus frías orbes plateadas y la paralizante forma en que implícitamente se situaba en un pedestal más alto que él –Al menos algo interesante… ¿Lo esperamos como rey algún día?

-Sí.

-Es increíble que un niño tan miedoso como este pueda llegar a algo así… Realmente patético…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy patético!- Sus gritos se escuchaban más como quejidos y la amenaza que quería proyectar lucía más bien como la más tierna ira reprimida. No quedó duda que el niño era inofensivo, y la forma en la que respondía era de verdad graciosa y en ciertos aspectos lamentable, más no tardaba en tomar en cuenta que se trataba tan sólo de un niño pequeño.

Rió con burla y gracia, como si de la más divertida broma se tratara. Arthur estaba a punto de saltarse a desafiarlo, ya que nunca le había gustado ser el blanco de tantos ridículos, pero al momento que creyó que ya no podría contenerse, el mismo Glen calmó al dragón con otro toque de alerta, sin cortar con su inexpresión o apatía. Sin embargo, había algo distinto en él que príncipe pudo notar, y aquello era el ensueño y la agobiadora paz que llevaban sus ojos vacíos y fríos, la parsimoniosa manera en que cerraba los párpados y los abría más lento de costumbre o la anormal baja de guardia que solía verle seguidamente como parte de su atento carácter que pasaba más por distante y taciturno.

Debía haber conocido a la criatura desde antes, de eso no le quedaba vacilación; y no solo eso, sino que se sentía a gusto con él, de manera que podía estar de lo más tranquilo aún cuando no era de esa forma.

¿Qué había detrás de todo eso? ¿Dónde estaba la magia que desafiaba lo que creía como inexistente? Cavilaba muchas cosas, y era hasta pesado de procesar, a pesar de lo divertidamente increíble que estaba sacando de todo eso.

Su nuevo acompañante se calmó y desde su garganta pudo oírse un carraspeo suave, justo al tiempo que volvió a dirigirse hacia él, ya habiendo suavizado las maneras altivas por las que había optado su mirada.

–Muy bien,_ Arthur, _mi nombre es Fafnir- Pensó que sería mejor ser más cordial con él pequeño, pero no por una cuestión de fidelidad o respeto a su título –después de todo era un imponente, antiguo, majestuoso y sabio dragón, no tenía por qué rendir alabanzas a algún insignificante muchachito- sino por consideración a Glen, el niño que de alguna u otra forma se había convertido en algo así como un amigo para él.

No tenía una razón en particular para asociarlo con alguna amistad, tampoco existía una situación como base de aquel tipo de construcción sentimental. Podría decirse que, más bien, le había tomado simpatía desde la primera ocasión en la que lo encontró entrando a su bosque sin mucho miedo y sin mostrar absolutamente nada en su rostro, desde que lucía como si escapara de algo, de un vacío que amenazaba con hacerlo parte de él. Había vivido demasiado como para no saber qué era estar desesperado, más nunca lo notó en él, no hasta que lo vio recostarse en un árbol y deslizarse hasta quedar soltado y entumirse para que esconder su cabeza en sus rodillas, dando ese aspecto tan frágil y triste, tan solitario.

Nunca estuvo en sus planes intimar con él, a pesar que eso no le impidió protegerlo de las otras criaturas del bosque con su cercana presencia, en un intento de comprenderlo y estudiarlo.

No obstante, ningún efecto que eso le causó se comparó a la rara sensación que le dio ver sus ojos, los ojos que sufrían de algún tipo mal que no permitía que tuviesen algo dentro, que estuviesen de alguna manera huecos e idos.

No rememoraba exactamente cómo se mostró, como le habló o como se llevaron los primeros días. Lo que sí no olvidaba era impresión que le decía que aquel niño podía entenderlo, la intuición de que eran parecidos. Tampoco tenía fundamentos, pero si en algo confiaba, era en sus instintos y en su inmensa sabiduría: Si debía reconocer alguna cosa fuera de su orgullo, era que se veía más como un ser errante que con un propósito fijo, debido a los años que estaba condenado a sobrevivir en la tierra, un lugar en el que nadie lo comprendía. Y aquel era el modo en el que lo halló, errante y sin destino fijo, tan solo como él se sentía en ocasiones. Nada lucía como propio para él, como si nada lo llenara, solo… y él se sentía de exacta y misma manera.

De esa forma construyeron una amistad muda mayoritariamente, puesto que lo único que le bastaba era verlo para sentirse cómodo, su presencia nunca lo fastidió y su soledad lo reconfortaba hasta cierto punto.

Permanecieron unos años así hasta que un cambio apareció en el humano, y aunque no dijo nada significativo acerca del cambio por el que debió haber pasado, sabía intuitivamente que se trataba de alguna persona con quien comenzaba a tratar, algún detalle que no pasó desapercibido por darle un brillo mínimo y casi imperceptible a sus erráticos ojos oliva. No consiguió sacárselo nunca, y respetaba su reserva demasiado como para inquirir al respecto, además estaba su orgullo, que no le aprobó hablar del tema.

Así, no se sorprendió al ver al pequeño rubio con él y en cierta forma el asunto tuvo más sentido, o al menos veracidad.

No era del tipo de dragón que gustaba de compañía, excepto, claro estaba, por la de Glen. Empero, confiaba en él lo suficiente, y aquello le hacía posible imaginar que el niño que tenía enfrente no simbolizaba algo negativo o malo, porque de ser así, no habría llamado la atención de su preciado compañero en primer lugar. Tampoco parecía un peligro, y si es que ya comenzaba a molestarle esa naturaleza tan especial que parecía tener, sabía que en cualquier momento podía darle una lección, cosa que el ojioliva no le podría impedir.

Si él estaba feliz, aunque fuese en lo mínimo, podía estar tranquilo.

-Buenas tardes, Fafnir- La voz de Arthur temblaba un poco, indecisa e insegura -¿Eres amigo de Glen?

-Se podía decir que somos compañeros.

-¿Y sabes lo que dice en esta roca?

-Así es, pero es algo que ningún humano podría comprender, al final de cuentas. Sería una pérdida de tiempo explicarlo.

Iba a lanzarle un vistazo a Glen como confirmación, más un destello luminoso que se paseó de una esquina a otra a gran velocidad lo distrajo, lo que le hizo alternar la vista hacia los lados, buscándolo otra vez. Pasó otro, y luego otro, y a punto de caer confundido y mareado, dio con una pequeña figura igual de radiante, brillante entre tonos rosados, verdes y lilas, que se asomaba graciosamente por detrás del débil tronco de un árbol joven. De pronto y al unísono con su curiosidad y asombro, el aire fue invadido por música tenue y contagiosa que era transportada por brisas de aire que cargaban escarcha con ellas y un humo con olor a flores silvestres y lavanda.

Había escuchado de hadas solo en sus cuentos antes de dormir, en las historias de sus abuelos o en libros de aficionados a la magia, más solo en eso. Tenerlas cerca era algo difícil de creer, y no conseguía respuestas al mirar a Glen, quien apenas lo miraba con una expresión de 'te lo dije' con una moción anómala en él.

Se acercó a aquel tallo leñoso después de bajar de la roca con la inconsciente ayuda de Fafnir, y al estar a menos de un metro de distancia, la avistó completamente, observando perplejo cada pormenor de sus alas de mariposa, o de su cabello recogido, de sus pequeñísimos ojos negros y su vestido que bailaba independientemente de su movimiento, movido por única cosa que podía hacer todo lo visto posible: magia de verdad.

El tintineo de la brillantina que flotaba con ella lo llevó a sonreírle, y ella se le acercó para verlo mejor.

-Hola- Dijo tras sonreír. Sus diminutos labios eran de color coral y sus mejillas rosadas y vivas -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Arthur.

La luz que brotaba de ella no se disipó en lo que voló hacia otro lado, cerca al césped, consiguiendo que crecieran flores bajo el rastro que dejaba. Quiso seguirla con la mirada, y allí se topó con varias de ellas volando alrededor, todas de diferentes colores y auras, con alas de libélula o mariposas.

La música que rosaba a gran voluntad sus oídos llamó su atención otra vez, y preguntándose de dónde provenía, buscó alrededor del perímetro la causa, deteniéndose en una niña que se escondía también detrás del monumento, mirándolo y musitando palabras que sonaban a melodías y canciones de suspiros dulces.

Se atrevió a acortar la distancia, tratando de verla mejor y sintiéndose seguro por los dos que lo observaban desde arriba. La mujercita se alejó más y siguió hablando sin reproducir otro sonido que no fuera música o comprensible para él.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se dirigió hacia Glen, siendo el dragón rojo quien le contestó, bajando su cuello para que lo oyese mejor.

-Es una sílfide. Está llamando a sus hermanas: Ellas se comunican en un lenguaje musical.

Y en eso, en lo que menos lo pensó, una serie de criaturas aparecieron a su alrededor para conocerlo, observándolo todas: La habían de todos los tamaños y formas, habían brownies, dríadas y hadas, sílfides y duendes de diferentes naturalezas, unicornios y hasta bloody caps escoceses que miraban desde lejos, con un aura malvada que era aplacada en algo por las melodías y el fulgor de los otros.

-Wow…

Retrocedió lentamente, prefiriendo estar cerca de mayor ante la gran cantidad de criaturas que aparecieron de repente.

-Son… demasiados…

-Podemos ir a verlos más de cerca, si quiere.

-¡Sí quiero!

Bajó de la piedra, volvió a tomarlo de la mano, y a pie se perdieron entre el camino formado por largos troncos y copas que se oscurecían a medida que la luz se iba. Fafnir los persiguió por detrás, tomándose una distancia para expandir la temible aura de dragón que los protegía de cualquier criatura del reino malvado que quisiera hacerles daño. Adoptó, de igual manera, unos metros más de tamaño, para darse el imponente puesto que le había correspondido desde la juventud y gozar una vez más de la habilidad de cambiar su altura que lo había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Con cada paso, los niños fueron descubriendo y re-descubriendo ese mundo alejado de la vista y comprensión de la gente común. Uno en el que los animales eran domados por la magia de aquellas criaturas, donde no había árbol demasiado alto o seco como para no permitir la vida de alguna ocasional hada que decidiera hacer su casa de hojas y capullos de mariposa abandonados, donde en las corazas abandonadas de caracoles hacían eco los murmuros de hechizos más antiguos y los tréboles caían a sus pies para desearles suerte.

Se sentaron finalmente bajo un roble que hacía sombra y bloqueaba los tenues y moribundos rayos del astro amarillo sobre el cielo. Era difícil de tragar y de creer, y de aceptar todas esas emociones que se comían su estómago, pero Arthur estaba contento, suma y profundamente, en especial por poder compartir ese momento con quien le importaba tanto y le hacía tanto bien.

No. No podía estar más feliz.

-Príncipe Arthur- Glen descansaba su cabeza contra el respaldar que había formado el tronco tras ellos, con la mirada en dirección hacia el frente y los hombros caídos, en su totalidad despreocupado.

-¿Sí?- El otro pequeño estaba en la misma posición a su lado, solo que ordenando las diferentes flores que había recogido a lo largo del recorrido, las que habían florecido con el paso de las hadas. Sobre sus piernas estiradas dormía un conejo que adoptó por el día y que no se le había despegado desde que lo levantó del suelo para mimarlo.

-¿Qué piensa hacer una vez que herede la corona?

La pregunta lo dejó en blanco, pues no tenía una respuesta, ni siquiera una aproximación. Durante lo que era consciente, había preferido ignorar el tema, puesto que las expectativas eran altas y no tenía forma de satisfacer las opiniones que escuchaba de todos en el castillo, y más importante, de su propio padre.

-No sé todavía. Solo sé que trataré de hacer a todos felices, s-sobre todo a ti.

El ojioliva lo ojeó desde la comisura de sus ojos, sin reaccionar en gran manera, aunque prestando cuidado a lo que dijo -¿Por qué a mí, especialmente?

-P-Pues porque…

Entrelazó sus dedos sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo, ya habiéndose sonrojado un poco y cerrando el ceño de la manera cómica que siempre lo hacía –Porque c-creo que tú… que eres el único que cree en mí ¡E-Es decir! Siempre me acompañas y ayudas, l-los otros solo me dan lo que piensan que necesito pero… la verdad no es nada…

-Sus responsabilidades son muy grandes.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que cree tener el lujo de satisfacer mis expectativas personales?

-No es solo un lujo, es en verdad una obligación ¡No es que sea tedioso o algo! Sino que… m-me lo propuse… Es lo único que tengo claro.

Glen suspiró y volvió a inhalar profundamente, cerrando los párpados y levantando el rostro hacia arriba, maximizando los sentidos que le permitían sentir la paz y el abrazador júbilo de ese escenario –Pronto aparecerán más piezas y… y creceremos. Hará otras cosas, será rodeado por más gente interesada y un día será rey, tendrá que casarse y estará ocupado en cosas mucho más importantes de lo que yo pueda desear.

-¡Pero de todos modos estaríamos juntos! No tardaría en nombrarte mi consejero ¡el más cercano y confiable! Y así estarías siempre a mi lado. B-Bueno, s-si es que estás de acuerdo…

Voleó hacia él y le dirigió una mesurada sonrisa, en algo menos distante y significativa –Lo estoy.

El rostro del príncipe irradió, sus mejillas se encendieron a un carmín más profundo y sus pupilas denotaron su alegría con el resplandor que salía de ellas, mirándolo solo a él -¿Entonces estarás conmigo para siempre?

-Si lo prefiere así, su alteza.

-Ya-Ya no me llames así- Mostró una sonrisa melancólica, enterrando su vista en el suelo y las raíces del árbol frente a sus zapatillas de cuero.

-¿Le molesta?

-No. E-Es solo que… así me dicen todos y… tú y yo somos amigos ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, de hecho! N-No es justo que me llames así, se siente raro.

-De acuerdo.

-Sólo soy Arthur ¡Puedes llamarme así! M-Me…- Se tensó un poco en su lugar, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo –M-Me gustaría más.

-No tendré problemas en hacerlo, entonces.

-Gracias.

-No es nada.

La noche ya comenzaba a caer, y probablemente se hallaban buscándolos por cada habitación del palacio. No tardaron en concordar que era lo mejor volver, y con ayuda de Fafnir, con quien Arthur terminó llegando a buenos y neutrales términos, se protegieron de cualquier criatura mágica o animal que pudiera lastimarlos. Después de todo, él había sido quien los mantuvo ilesos cuando se adentraron al bosque, y no tuvo inconveniente en hacerlo de nuevo. Aunque claro, todo era por su preciado Glen.

Desde ese día, volvieron todos los días disponibles a pasar sus tardes en el bosque, primero escapándose, y luego pidiendo permiso para salir a dar un paseo, a pesar que nunca admitieron sus visitas al peligroso bosque. El tiempo aparentaba pasar más rápido entre esas cosas que se descubrían con cada nuevo atardecer, entre los juegos de retos y las adivinanzas basadas en los libros que difícilmente llegaban a sus manos.

Al ir con Arthur, Glen lo siguió en lo que conocía a las criaturas, con quienes se mostraba distante las veces que atendía solo y exclusivamente a observar, cuando el único que lo acompañaba era el dragón. De esa forma fueron conociendo lo que era bueno y malo, como funcionaban sus poderes especiales, comprendiendo los por qué del hecho que no se presentaban seguidamente en los asuntos humanos y que de hacerlo o hacían con cautela. Creyeron más que otra cosa, y hasta cierto punto, esos detalles místicos llenaron el vacío que perseguía a ambos, a pesar que siempre faltara una pieza que no lograran completar y frente a la cual no podían reaccionar.

Y así, entre todas las cosas que únicamente ellos conocían, crecieron; crecieron como prometieron que lo harían: volviendo cada día que podían a descubrir un poco más de la naturaleza del místico lugar.

Los años pasaron rápido entre esas distracciones y las exploraciones infantiles no tardaron en convertirse en campañas que se hacían a todo el bosque, a caballo o a pie, hasta por días enteros si eran necesarios. Era como el tipo de diversión que Arthur había optado por tener a su juventud, aunque claro que solo a los ojos de su padre, su corte y los sirvientes del castillo, quienes ignoraban que dichas actividades eran más una extensión del gran descubrimiento de su niñez.

Y de la misma forma que ese pasa tiempo había sido permitido, también lo fue la constante compañía del ojioliva, reconocido a vista de todo el mundo como su mejor amigo y su futuro consejero.

Los lazos habían permanecido casi intactos desde aquel día de la primera visita, con los mismos sentimientos de comprensión, protección y afecto, y muy poco de su forma de tratarse había cambiado realmente: El rubio seguía pasando como el testarudo y orgulloso chico, ya más crecido y más competitivo, más sensato y en poco menos impulsivo; Glen seguía siendo el mismo chico reservado que prefería observar y deleitarse sacando conclusiones a partir de eso, el que calculaba cada movimiento y permanecía imperturbable, sin nunca dejar su tarea principal, que era proteger a su príncipe.

Sin embargo, había algo que había cambiado con todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y con el que seguían pasando no solo yendo al bosque, sino en varias de las actividades que compartían, como las prácticas o los entrenamientos que debía tener cualquier caballero a su edad, las largas sesiones de lectura, la caza o las invitaciones a eventos que concernían a la familia real y a la nobleza. Y no era algo que, ya para aquella época, no llamara su atención: A ninguno de ellos se le pasaba desapercibido las extrañas sensaciones que iban creciendo en ellos en cada ocasión que compartían, la exaltación de su ser cada vez que al caminar sus manos se rozaban, o la paradójicamente cómoda incomodidad cuando se hallaban completamente solos.

Tampoco el deseo, en el caso de Arthur, de conocer con perfección y al detalle el vacío de los ojos que tanto le encantaban, de desesperadamente buscar alguna emoción en las facciones de su amigo, de querer estar con él a cada momento y de compartir lo que tuviesen a las manos; o la necesidad de complacer, en el caso del ojioliva, cada una de los deseos que el menor exteriorizaba, de estar disponible para él cuando se requiriera, de permanecer cuidándolo hasta que se sienta seguro, de poder pasar el resto de sus días viéndolo crecer y convertirse en el soberano rey que sobrepasaría las severas expectativas de su padre.

Conocían la denominación de esa serie de sentires que los inquietaban, y por eso podían convivir con sus emociones día a día. Pero era difícil, tanto para el príncipe como para su futuro consejero, reprimir alguno que otro impulso que pugnaba por salir en los momentos específicos.

Tal era el caso de esa mañana, que había comenzado de lo más aburrida y monótona para el heredero, con el rutinario protocolo de la vestimenta del nuevo día, del desayuno en el gran comedor con ninguna otra más interesante compañía que su viejo procreador, de las tediosas cartas que debía escribir y la práctica de tiro al blanco con blancos tan estúpidos como manzanas sobre la cabeza de un pobre hombre que vivía de susto en susto.

El objeto de admiración, diversión y deseo con el que le encantaba tanto pasársela hablando o explorando, o simplemente leyendo, no tardó, para su suerte, demasiado tiempo en llegar y en salvarlo de la monotonía y el aburrimiento que reclamaba a su existencia y posición.

Apareció aproximadamente a las once de la mañana, en medio de su práctica de esgrima, cuyas sesiones tomaba como el ejercicio vigorizante de todo inicio del día.

Había adquirido especial gusto por el deporte y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo* con alguien que estuviese dispuesto lo animaba y excitaba su lado más competitivo y deseoso de ganar, a pesar que solo mostrara el rastro orgulloso de su personalidad al recompensarse a sí mismo con sus victorias. Era algo con lo que ya se había creado y reputación respetable y hasta era, en cierta manera, un oponente algo temido, por lo que los contendientes le comenzaban a faltar por aquellas últimas semanas.

Cuando lo vio entrando por la puerta de la habitación de práctica, inmediatamente se iluminó y corrió a saludarlo, tirando su espada de entrenamiento a un lado en el suelo.

-Buenos días, Glen. Qué bien que has venido, necesitaba un compañero para practicar.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué dices, entonces?

-Pues, no sé. Es interesante la manera en que me pides un duelo educativo, pero no estoy seguro de querer luchar contigo.

-¿Acaso temes perder?- Lo decía de broma, y tras una ligera risilla que soltó, volvió a abordarlo con otra burla –No sería despiadado contigo.

-Se ve que estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Sabes que estoy en esto por años.

-Bueno, si estás tan seguro, no tendré problema en aceptar el desafío.

Se dirigió despreocupadamente hacia donde yacía la espada del príncipe, la recogió del suelo y se la lanzó para que fuera agarrada en el aire. Arthur se delimitó a atraparla y sonreír, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo del salón para tomar otra espada de práctica consigo y lanzarla de la misma manera, encontrándose con la misma respuesta por reflejo que él había dado.

-¿Te parece si empezamos ahora mismo?

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Y entonces cada uno adoptó la posición de batalla, uno al frente del otro, apuntándose mutuamente con la espada firmemente empuñada.

-¿Listo?

-Listo.

En minutos ya se encontraban en el clímax de la contienda, dando saltos para protegerse, bloqueos defensivos y, principalmente, atacando de frente y sin ningún tipo de reparo.

A simple vista podía decirse que los dos tenían el propósito de vencer, pero solo por lo pareja que iba la lucha, pues quien parecía estar disfrutando ello –quizá también tomándoselo más en serio- era el menor de ellos, quien ponía particular énfasis y fuerza en cada uno de sus oscilaciones, recuperándose de una embestida directa o defendiéndose cuando creía imperioso: Era para él una cuestión de honor, a pesar que al inicio fuera todo diversión. Hacía mucho que había notado su anhelo por impresionar y llamar la atención de su futuro consejero, y poco a poco se le iba pasando menos desapercibido por qué.

De hecho, era todo más notorio cuando lo tenía cerca, en vez de solo pensarlo en las noches de insomnio echado en su cama y en silencio. La pasión que sentía por lo que hacía intensificaba cada percepción que concerniera a sus sentimientos, y la cautivadora vista de Glen haciéndole frente sin abandonar el porte que siempre elogió y prefirió le resultaba como una epifanía cantada por los ángeles de la parte más alta del cielo.

Podía ser él el de los arrebatos, más esa tranquilidad y escrutinio que mostraba su oponente no dejaban de atraerlo hasta hacerlo caer de cara con todo lo que despertaba en él: La verdad era demasiado dulce como para no aceptarla; la verdad era que él le gusta demasiado desde hacía mucho, que no podía encontrar defectos en él y que esa perfección lo hacía sucumbir especialmente bajo sus ojos vaciados hasta volverlo loco.

La verdad era que lo amaba, a él más que otra cosa, y que estaba dispuesto a darle lo que fuese si tan solo lo pidiese, o lo mirase o lo tocase como cuando lo tomaba de la mano para ir al bosque, siendo aún niños. Otra verdad era que, con algo tan profundo y opresor como ese sentimiento que albergaba con placer, no se detenía en si era correspondido o no: Lo amaba tanto, demasiado como para atreverse a perderlo si es que no tenía la suerte de recibir esos nobles sentimientos de vuelta.

Lo amaba. Y de igual manera amaba la idea de permanecer con él para siempre.

Esa sensación siempre lo iba a vencer, justo y como él lo acababa de vencer, apuntándole con su espada justo en el cuello, ya habiendo perdido su espada y estando sentado en el piso de madera clara.

¿Acaso se había distraído? ¿Estaba perdiendo su toque? Quizá era porque era Glen, precisamente, y no un oponente cualquiera.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo vencía y no lo hubiera tomado mejor si no fuese porque se trataba de él.

Nunca terminaría de asombrarlo, y esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban, que amaba de él.

-Ganaste- Rió, retrocediendo para poder ponerse de pie. No se sentía avergonzado ni humillado, pues sabía con quien se había metido. Sin embargo, sabía que pronto tendría pedir la revancha. Cosa segura.

-¿Lo esperabas?

-Más o menos.

Fue a poner la espada en su lugar y el otro lo siguió, dejando la que había utilizado al lado de la del rubio. No mostraba alegría, solo algo de cansancio, cosa natural por el ejercicio del que todavía no se había recuperado.

Arthur también jadeaba un poco, y acordaron en descansar un rato antes de dar un corto paseo por el bosque.

Los paseos de había ido reduciendo esos últimos días y acortando su duración por la sumisión del rey ante una enfermedad que ningún médico que lo había revisado conocía realmente. Por su situación crítica, el príncipe era requerido constantemente allí para vigilar su salud, además de dirigir los asuntos del palacio y algunas tareas menores del gobierno, aspectos en los que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a hacerse diestro. Glen lo acompañaba la mayor parte del día, y era su principal apoyo, así que no era extraño que salieran ocasionalmente a despejarse sin tener que dar cuenta a dónde iban ya que no había nadie consciente a cargo.

Lograron internarse en el bosque media hora después, y en cuestión de una hora ya se dirigían a unas cuevas en donde solían hacer pociones para descargar el tiempo libre y divertirse un rato. Asimismo, se habían conseguido un libro de hechizos, e incluso se podía afirmar que ya tenían cierta experiencia con esa magia, aunque no mucha. Les hacía falta práctica, y consideraron buena idea hacerlo ese día, o al menos en lo que tenían tiempo.

Fafnir se encontró con ellos y los ayudó a conseguir pergaminos con hechizos sencillos que podía enseñarles a ejecutar, haciéndolos esperar en dicha cueva hasta que llegara con ellos.

Ese era el primer tiempo a solas que compartían en mucho tiempo, puesto que el dragón solía hacerles compañía cada vez que entraban a su hogar, y en el castillo siempre había siervos que se paseaban por todos lados, sin contar con su fastidioso padre.

El silencio fue lo primero que notaron en la rara ocasión. Arthur se esforzó por abrir un tema de conversación, pero los pensamientos que se le venían en la cabeza acerca de su soledad en un lugar alejado eran demasiados para poder alejarse de ellos y pensar claramente en otra cosa.

Quería decirle firmemente lo que lo asfixiaba desde su pecho, lo que significaba cada una de sus extrañas sonrisas o sus gestos apáticos, la oportunidad de poder estar juntos y aquello en lo que pensaba cuando se desvelaba bajo su imagen en mente.

De tanto pensarlo empezó a colorarse, y la forma en que evitaba su mirada color oliva le hizo a Glen muy fácil darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Tan directo y como él lo era, no esperó para indagar, especialmente porque también se sentía responsable y culpable si algo le pasaba, más que nada porque se preocupaba por él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

No supo que responderle, e intentó convencerse de que lo mejor era calmarse. Empero, era en ese momento o nunca, así que tuvo el pequeño coraje suficiente como para echar a un lado su ensimismamiento y ponerse serio con el asunto –S-Sí… De hecho, sí hay a-algo…

Él exigió saberlo tan solo por la forma en que cayó su mirar, pero no recibió una contestación tan inmediata.

-No me digas que sientes algún temor a estas alturas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y-Ya no soy un niño…

-¿Entonces?

-E-Entonces…

El ambiento volvió a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral.

Era bastante pasivo, aún cuando había ocasiones que en ciertas respuestas eran más necesitadas que otras que fácilmente podría haber esperado.

Se trataba de Arthur, así que perderla un poco no hacía mal.

-¿No dirás nada?

-…

-…

-¡E-Está bien!- Se acomodó en la pequeña roca en que estaba sentado, a su lado como siempre, aferrando sus manos a la orilla en un gesto de nerviosismo extremo. Tragó violentamente y tartamudeó algo en voz baja, algo que el ojioliva no llegó a captar.

-Lo siento, no escuché.

-D-Dije que… q-que…

Debía hacerlo, ya no podía perder más tiempo.

-… _quemegustasyquetengosentimie ntosmuyfuertesporti _¡Eso es todo!

Empezó a reír nerviosamente, no creyendo lo que apenas había confesado. Silenciosamente deseaba una respuesta, y más que nada, deseaba positiva.

Sin embargo, se llevó una fuerte decepción al contemplar la tristeza con la que Glen lo observaba, visiblemente sin saber cómo proceder a partir de lo dicho. Sopló con pesadez y miró el suelo, aparentando ignorar su confesión.

-Glen…

-Tú… tu sabes que esto no es posible, Arthur…- Se oía como lo usual, aunque se podía apreciar cierta melancolía en su lineal tono de voz –Simplemente no lo es.

-P-Pero Glen-

-Serás el rey y eres perfectamente consciente que lo que deseas no puede ocurrir: No está dentro de tus posibilidades.

-Lo dije en serio ¿Es que todo lo que te importa siempre tiene que ver con mis responsabilidades?- Lucía en su debida medida indignado, dolido por una aceptación que nunca llegó y aturdido por la sensación de una pesadilla materializándose hacia la pesarosa realidad.

-No.

-No te creo. T-Terminé diciéndote lo que sentía ¡Y esto es lo que respondes! Q-Que es imposible.

-Es porque lo es.

-Pues no importa ¿Y sabes? Nunca deseé ser rey. Siempre lo detesté, Glen. Solo quería ser feliz con esto pero… pero es _imposible, _¿cierto?_- _Se puso de pie con celeridad y lo miró con amargura por última vez. Tal vez algo había muerto en su interior, a costa de lo que más amaba. De lo único que le sirvió para ser feliz –Me voy de aquí.

Y antes que pudiese ser detenido, partió a toda prisa y dejó el lugar. Cuando reaccionó ya no estaba en terreno visible, y para cuando llegó Fafnir, su esencia ya no podía ser rastreada en las cercanías.

Retornó a casa sin entrar a su palacio para despedirse. Era difícil para él, pero prioridades eran prioridades y, al final, él era su más leal, fervoroso e íntimo consejero, y no podía permitir poner su felicidad en juego.

No cuando podía reinar en vez de preocuparse por alguien que no necesitaba ese tipo de atenciones, o cuando podía dedicarse a ser feliz en lugar de soñar con algo que podía podrir esas mismas posibilidades. Hubiese vendido su alma para que fuese de otra manera, más era imposible y sabía que no era la solución.

La responsabilidad de su felicidad cayó en sus hombros desde que se formuló la consigna de acompañarlo, de servirle e impedir que caiga en la soledad de la que él sufrió. Y eso correspondía a sacrificar su propia felicidad para darle las mejores opciones, y no solo por ser su consejero, sino por amarlo tanto como lo profesado.

Prefería mantenerse en silencio, deseando que el dolor se reconforte con verlo sonreír de nuevo, con hacer lo necesario para llegar al tope, a ser lo que en verdad era para él: un rey.

Después de todo, la noche acaba en unas cuantas horas y la mañana no tardaba en llegar.

* * *

Las noticias de la muerte del rey le llegaron la misma tarde en que el fúnebre suceso tomó lugar.

Era mediodía cuando recibió la carta que le mandaba su padre desde el palacio real, y en cuestión de segundos, lo inminente fue razonado: El heredero sería coronado. Finalmente, ese día ascendería como rey, como la opción que se había tomado por ser lo más aceptable y factible.

No había hablado con él propiamente desde hacía dos meses, exactamente desde la mañana en la cueva del sur del bosque.

Sus encuentros habían sido todos protocolares, y en ninguna ocasión tocaron el tema de la confesión otra vez; no obstante, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Decidió tomárselo con calma y reprimir el abismo de emociones que demolía su interior a partir de aquello. Pasó sus días siendo perseguido por las preguntas que exigían saber qué pasó con él, qué sentía y como lo había tomado, si es que acaso creía que no era correspondido, o si a pesar de su imperturbable postura había logrado dar a entender lo que ardía dentro de sí. Nunca comprobó nada por esa barrera que creció entre ellos, lamentablemente, y se conformó con eso.

Por eso, y para dar más tiempo a que el pesar levantado por la partida del rey se disolviera un poco, consideró mejor no visitar a Arthur, porque su presencia podría empeorar la situación y hacerlo sentir peor.

Realmente deseaba saber qué estaba pasando en el castillo, si se lo había tomado demasiado mal o qué pensaba acerca de su próxima coronación. Probablemente estaba nervioso y acongojado; quizá no se sentía preparado y necesitaba apoyo, tal vez prefería no verlo y que desaparezca de su vista… todas eran cosas de las que no podía estar seguro.

Solo espera ser bienvenido en su corte, al menos para ver el curso de su historia y vigilarlo, asegurarse de que todo le saldría de la mejor manera. Si no, ayudaría en lo posible, nada lo detendría de cuidar a lo más valioso para él, a lo único real dentro de ese mundo tan aburrido y opresivo.

Así, pasó sus horas en casa, haciendo cualquier cosa que despejara su mente de la imagen de liso cabello rubio y expresivos ojos verdes, los sentimientos que no eran traídos por débiles brisas, sino por violentas olas: Ordenó una serie de actas y documentos en el salón de su padre, devoró la mitad de un libro, practicó cabalgatas con su caballo y hasta visitó los establos de animales por mero aburrimiento.

Descansaba en su habitación al momento que llegó otra carta desde el palacio real. Posiblemente era para anunciarle la coronación del príncipe e invitarlo a la ceremonia, o para informar la situación del palacio y la gran pérdida que ya se sentía. La abrió con cuidado, esperando leer todo lo previamente entrevisto.

…Tras leer las tres primeras líneas, sus músculos se tensaron y la sorpresa se dibujó más o menos bien en sus facciones. Leyó todo lo demás apresurado y apenas concluyó, sin palabras en su garganta, salió corriendo del cuarto y bajó hacia las caballerizas para preparar un caballo.

Debía salir lo más pronto posible y partir hacia el castillo. Debía llegar en el menos tiempo del que disponía.

El contenido del mensaje lo había dejado intranquilo, y a pesar que su presencia no era requerida con urgencia, no podía reprimir sus ganas de ir y hacer algo al respecto.

Le había sido informada la desaparición de Arthur, a quien no habían visto desde después de que recibió la noticia. No decía nada de si lo tomó con normalidad, a mal, o a lo peor, ni tampoco había informes de su paradero.

Aún lo andaban buscando por el palacio, pero él más que nadie sabía que no estaba allí, sino en otro lado: El bosque.

Era el único lugar al que podría haber escapado, y de así serlo, quienes organizaran grupos para internarse en él y buscarlo no tendrían suerte nunca, pues ninguno podría tener acceso al sector en donde solían pasar horas y horas perdiendo el tiempo en tantas cosas vanas.

Traía la cabeza llena de cosas y posibles paraderos, haciéndose un mapa mental de cada rincón en donde se podía hallar. No sabía si contaba con la ayuda de Fafnir para protegerlo, y la amenaza de que alguna criatura quisiera echarle una jugarreta estando solo lo agobiaba a más no poder.

Solo le importaba que debía hallarlo ya, ya mismo, sin esperar más. Cuando llegó a una parte prudente del bosque, una que no estaba muy alejada de los lugares que solían recorrer, bajó de su caballo y lo aseguró en el tronco de un árbol al exterior de su profundidad. No se tomó su tiempo en calmarlo o sujetarlo de la mejor manera para echar a correr, alejando todas las ramas que se interponían sin prestarle importancia a sus manos que se lastimaban, o al sonido del romper de una estrepitosa y copiosa lluvia de verano.

Ni siquiera se contuvo al estar siendo mojado por el agua que corría y se escurría desde las ramas y las hojas secas y la que caía directamente en su rostro, refrescándolo a inconsciencia. Buscó en la cueva, sin ningún resultado; en el camino de las flores que más le gustaban, de esas que se abrían cuando alguien les agradaba o escupían veneno cuando no; entre el condominio de robles de las sílfides que solían molestarlo y, por último, en la caverna en donde su dragón se escondía, sin nunca encontrarlo, ni siquiera a la criatura con apariencia de reptil.

Tuvo que continuar con su camino solo, aunque algo aliviado: Si Fafnir no se encontraba en su lugar de resguardo era porque quizá se encontraba con él, lo que le aseguraba que nada le había pasado.

Continuó pensando en que tarde o temprano lo encontraría, y solo después de varias horas, cuando ya caía la noche y la lluvia iba bajando en intensidad, se le ocurrió por revisar el último lugar posible: El monumento que abría el portal.

No habían vuelto allí desde el día en que le enseñó el secreto del bosque. No fue pensado, lo hicieron porque pronto encontraron lugares más interesantes y que valían más la pena, con un poco más de peligro o sencillamente más hermosos. No creyóencontrarlo allí, sin embargo, ya que había otros lugares mejores y más adecuados si lo que quería era desaparecer.

De todas maneras buscó el camino, el que ya había olvidado por la poca usanza de dirigirse a él. Retomó el sendero una vez tomado y con dificultad llegó hasta el claro, al que caía la luz de la luna y las estrellas que morían y nacían en el cielo negro.

El cesar de la lluvia había formado un colorido halo alrededor, y los vapores de la vida que habitaba en ese lugar jugaban con las brisas cálidas y frías, dando más tonalidades y prestando cierto brillo del que no gozaba ninguna otra parte del lúgubre bosque. Se acercó con cautela y allí, sobre la gran roca, se erigía su imagen, con los hombros encogidos, la cabeza apuntando en dirección a un pasaje oscuro entre árboles y los brazos a los lados, soportando su peso. Le daba la espalda, y como todo a su alrededor, tenía un fulgor especial, lo que por un momento lo hizo sospechar de si se trataba de una ilusión o truco.

Pero eso desapareció en cuanto su rostro giró y lo miró tranquilo, húmedo por la lluvia y sin expresión significativa. Su voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Viniste.

No dijo nada y se acercó para verlo, para poder creer que era real. Y sí que lo era, en sus ojos no había algo que pudiese no pertenecer al Arthur que conocía y adoraba. Era él.

-No habrás venido a darme una reprimenda, ¿verdad?- En su voz no se oía nada, tenía las emociones vacías pero los ojos desconsolados.

Su alma se partió entonces en mil pedazos.

-No haría algo así ahora.

Lo invitó a subir a la superficie, como en aquella vez, solo que al revés. Era él quien lo invitaba a unírsele, y no vaciló en hacerlo.

-Ya me están buscando, supongo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Se acondicionó cerca a él, mirándolo con la preocupación que nunca lo abandonaría por ser él, a quien tenía que proteger.

-No sé. Simplemente no lo soporté- Sonrió aquella vez, más sin sentimiento, en un patético intento de sentir la ironía, de no haber sido tan fuerte como pensó al final de todo.

-Siento lo de su majestad…

-N-No es eso.

-¿La coronación?

-Sí…

-Es tu deber.

-Pues ya tomé mi decisión: Decido escapar de él. Y no, no me importa ser un cobarde.

-Pero te has preparado toda tu vida para esto.

-No.

-Arthur…

-¿No lo comprendes aún, verdad? Si… Si me presentara ahora o… si no hubiese salido de allí, me hubiesen convencido. Y de esa manera no habría vuelta atrás, ni paso malo en el cual errar.

-¿No es eso importante para ti?- Se aceleró un poco, más no demasiado. La desesperación apenas se hacía notar, por lo que no llegó a los ojos del príncipe –Es lo que todos esperan de ti.

-¿Todos, realmente? ¿Es lo que esperas tú de mí de verdad? No pienso hacerlo. No me decidiré a aparecer allí si eso marca lo que pasará después, si eso… s-si eso significa que será un error a-amarte, si es la separación completa.

-Es en serio- Miró hacia el cielo, distrayéndose de momento del dolor en sus orbes o del calor que invadía el aire –Que estás dispuesto a hacer todo eso por mí.

-¡T-Tú sabes que sí!

-Y yo te pregunto por qué, Arthur ¿Por qué hacerlo? Es muy poco sensato, y si eliges esto, tampoco habría camino de regreso.

-Es bastante simple: No concibo tener que despedirme de esto para no sentirme frustrado, de tener que tratarte desde lejos porque 'es lo mejor'. No me acostumbraría, y no lo quiero.

Optó por no responderle y pensarlo un momento. Sabía que el amor hacía esas cosas, pero nunca pensó que podría ser el punto que uniera lazas tan fuertes y una voluntad incorruptible, menos ante asuntos tan trascendentales.

¿Cómo podía estar él por encima de un reino?

Aquello no era una broma, y tampoco le hacía gracia. Aún más: se sentía egoísta por disfrutarlo tan profundamente.

¿Entonces ese era el final? ¿En el que lo trataba de convencer de hacer lo opuesto a lo que deseaba desde lo más hondo de sí? ¿O tal vez y por primera ocasión dejaría de pretender tanta modestia?

-L-Lo único que podría detenerme sería… que tú me dijeras que esto unilateral, que en realidad no sientes hada por mí…

-Sí lo hago.

Tampoco lo miró. Sintió el temblor que pasó por el por tener sus hombros pegados, y también sintió la alegría que lo carcomía tan rápido y luego tan lento, haciéndolo disfrutar de algo que ya no cabía en él por ser demasiado grande.

-Lo reafirmo. Y-Ya me resolví, y no volveré si no puedo estar a tu lado. Sobre todo porque puede ser de otra manera.

Lo miró de una vez, hallando el brillo que extrañaba en su rostro, ignorando el frío de lo mojadas que sus ropas se encontraban y ahogándose en la triste melodía que se paseaba a su alrededor –Entonces, supongo que también hice la mía.

Y allí le sonrió, recitándole una y otra vez lo que no necesitaba decir. Guardó silencio y únicamente siguió contemplándolo, viéndolo con afección, con lo que llegaba tan fuerte como las violentas olas golpeaban las orillas y los riscos.

Arthur lo entendió, y después de mucho tiempo sintió que ya podía sonreír de nuevo. Inhaló aliviado, la suavidad y la tibieza de su respiración golpeó su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

Sin soportarlo más, saltó a besarlo, en apretar sus labios en el beso más necesitado, el primer beso que hacía que todo tuviera un significado y todos los sentimientos llegaran a su principal destinatario. Fue respondido sin espera y de aquella manera estuvo acordado.

No se necesitaba decir que permanecerían allí hasta que se perdieran para siempre de la vista de todos, en medio de lo que no se explicaba ni se veía. Quizá se quedarían allí para siempre, y un dragón los vigilaría desde lejos como en aquella ocasión.

Tampoco se necesitaba un reino para ser rey, pero podían hacer su reino allí, sin necesidad de súbditos o sirvientes, o cosas que no importaban para nada.

Podía formar su reino de lo único que tenía relevancia, de los sentimientos y sensaciones que compartían.

Así todo crecería de nuevo, y no tendrían que preocuparse por cumplir expectativas de nadie, por estar bien o mal, por hacer o no lo correcto.

Porque en ese reino nuevo, lo único correcto es que nada les impediría nada. Y así estaba bien.

Así les encantaba.

_**Fin~**_


End file.
